When the Dimensions Clash
by Shinigami10
Summary: Hotaru is Dark while Usagi is light. Pan is the guardian of all forces. What happens when the peace is shattered and evil rises? Nothing good. Major Crossovers. There is like 10


When the Dimensions Clash  
  
Disclaimer: (to Oscar Myer theme) OH I WISH I  
WERE A REALLY RICH PERSON!  
FOR THAT IS WHAT I REALLY LIKE TO BE  
CUZ IF I WERE A REALLY RICH PERSON  
I WOULD OWN A LOT OF ANIME!  
  
(translation: Do you money leeches really think  
a 12 year old carries around Ben Franklins in  
her wallet and goes around saying "I own Sailor  
moon.and other junk?" uhhhh no?)  
  
Summary: Hotaru and Usagi are both Goddesses. One Death and One Life. As it so happens, they are both needed to help protect every universe (and its brother) from a growing evil. But an unexpected person is chosen as the Guardian. MAJOR CROSSOVER!  
  
The normally chaotic and evil attracting Earth was- peaceful and  
serene. Ever  
  
since chaos was banished, nothing really happened anymore. Birds sang joyfully while  
  
dogs bounded with their grinning owners. As great as it sounded, it wasn't right. In  
  
fact while everyone else was enjoying the calm, two unlikely people were growing  
  
suspicious. Two teenagers in Tokyo to be precise.  
  
Usagi glared intently on her math homework, determined to receive an  
A+. As  
  
farfetched as the idea was, she was actually steadily receiving As Bs and  
  
sometimes Cs. But for some reason she couldn't think tonight. It wasn't the  
  
usual spacing out. It was like she was separated into two halves. One wanting  
  
to study her heart out into the upcoming quiz and the other was worried. A  
  
sinking feeling was forming into her stomach and growing. But little did she  
  
know that a fellow warrior was feeling the same way.  
  
Hotaru couldn't sleep. She was wide awake and expectant. Shaking her  
head,  
  
she slowly rose from her small bed and gracefully slid down the stairs. After the  
  
battle with Chaos, her age had unexpectantly rose in sync with her queen.  
  
Hence, her bed was too small. Michiru promised to buy her a new bedroom set  
  
on Saturday. As she reached for a glass from the top shelf and contemplated  
  
reasons for the dread residing in her heart. Inwardly she groaned. Every time  
  
this happened, another enemy showed up and she usually died. Sighing,  
  
Hotaru drained her cup and swallowed a sleeping pill before trudging back up  
  
the stairs.  
  
Son Pan stared intently at the wall in front of her. It had been two  
years since  
  
Goku had disappeared with Shenlong. While everyone else seemed to forget  
  
about it, Pan couldn't. It was her idol, the person she hoped to be at least half  
  
of when she grew older.  
  
As the days grew older, the distance between the Z fighters and  
herself  
  
seemed to grow. There was only one who understood her pain and shared it.  
  
Uub. The duo became close despite the angry thoughts toward him before.  
  
When she was four, her grandfather left in the middle of a tournament with  
  
Uub and trained with him for 10 years. Of course he came to visit but.  
  
She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the grinning  
man  
  
behind her. "I would have thought your ability to sense other beings would  
  
have grown, not slipped Pan." The youngest Son jumped and turned around  
  
to see, "Grandpa.G?", a trembling squeak took the place of Pan's normally  
  
strong and confident voice. It took a while to analyze this akward situation.  
  
Here stood a man who has been gone in who knows where for two years and  
  
just popped up out of no where. Like daisies. Squinching her eyes a bit,  
  
Gohan's daughter gazed at this surprise.  
  
Hair that defied gravity? Check  
  
A permanent lopsided grin? Check  
  
A blue and white gi? Check  
  
Tears sprung into her eyes as she took a flying leap towards her  
Grandfather.  
  
She curled up in his arm while sobbing pitifully. Goku just fondly held her with  
  
a sad smile on his face, knowing this reunion was not going to last long. All of  
  
the Universes were in peril and she was one of the keys to saving them. A tear  
  
slid down the strongest man to ever lives cheek.  
  
Wat^? I just wanted to give a taster. If I get more than 10 reviews, ill make the chapters much longer! Can some one tell me how to do that HTML stuff? Please and thankyou!  
  
OVER AND OUT Shingami02 


End file.
